sam_and_cat_nickelodeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera born June 26, 1993) is an American singer and actress. She began her career in 2008 in the Broadway musical 13, before playing the role of Cat Valentine in the Nickelodeon television series Victorious, and in the spinoff Sam & Cat. She has also appeared in other theatre and television roles and has lent her voice to animated television and films. Grande's music career began in 2011 with the soundtrack Music from Victorious. In 2013, she released her first studio album Yours Truly, which entered atop the US Billboard 200. The album's lead single, "The Way", debuted in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100, with critics comparing her wide vocal range to that of Mariah Carey. Grande's second studio album, My Everything (2014), will come out in August 25 With the lead single "Problem". 2014: My Everything By January 2014, Grande had begun recording her second studio album, with singer-songwriter Ryan Tedder and record producers Benny Blanco and Max Martin.8283 Grande is credited as a songwriter on several tracks of the album.1 The same month, she earned the Favorite Breakout Artist award at the People's Choice Awards 2014.81 In March 2014, Grande sang at the White House concert, "Women of Soul: In Performance at the White House".8485 The following month, President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama invited Grande again to perform at the White House for the Easter Egg Roll event.86 Grande released her second studio album My Everything on August 25, 2014. It sold 169,000 copies in its first week and debuted atop the Billboard 200, becoming her second consecutive No. 1 album in the US.87 Its lead single "Problem" features Australian rapper Iggy Azalea and premiered at the 2014 Radio Disney Music Awards on April 27.8889 The song debuted at No. 3 (eventually climbing to No. 2) on the Billboard Hot 100, and debuted at No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart, becoming Grande's first No. 1 single in the United Kingdom.90 It made British chart history as the first song to land at No. 1 based on sales and streams.90 The song was the highest debut ever for a collaboration of female soloists.91 The second single, "Break Free", featuring German musician and producer Zedd,92 peaked at No. 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 and No. 1 on the Hot Dance/Electronic Songs.93 The futuristic video has been viewed more than 900 million times.94 She performed the song as the opening of the 2014 MTV Video Music Awards, and won Best Pop Video for "Problem".95 That video has been viewed more than one billion times.96 She and Nicki Minaj provided guest vocals on "Bang Bang", the lead single from Jessie J's album Sweet Talker.97 The song reached No. 3 in the US, making it Grande's third song in the Hot 100's top 10 the same week ("Problem", "Break Free" and "Bang Bang"), and went to No.1 in the UK. She joined Adele as the only female artist with three top 10 hits simultaneously as a lead artist.93 The music video for "Bang" has been viewed more than one billion times on YouTube.98 My Everything spent 88 weeks on the Billboard 200.99 Rolling Stone magazine wrote, "My Everything is where the 21-year-old Nickelodeon starlet grows up. It's a confident, intelligent, brazen pop statement, mixing bubblegum diva vocals with EDM break beats".100 Billboard's review noted that My Everything is not kid-friendly, like Grande's earlier efforts: She has pulled more sounds into her repertoire while keeping her biggest weapon, a remarkable vocal range, as a steady foundation. ... My Everything is a less cohesive project than Yours Truly, although its best moments eclipse the highs of Grande's 2013 debut. The singles "Problem" and "Break Free along with "One Last Time" and "Why Try" went to charts. Sam & Cat From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigation Jump to search Sam & Cat Sam and Cat logo2.png Genre Teen sitcom Created by Dan Schneider Starring Jennette McCurdy Ariana Grande Cameron Ocasio Maree Cheatham Theme music composer Michael Corcoran Opening theme "Just Fine" by Backhouse Mike Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 1 No. of episodes 35 (list of episodes) Production Executive producer(s) Dan Schneider Warren Bell Producer(s) Christopher J. Nowak Bruce Rand Berman Location(s) Nickelodeon on Sunset Hollywood, California Camera setup Videotape (filmized); Multi-camera Running time 23 minutes Production company(s) Schneider's Bakery Nickelodeon Productions Distributor Viacom Media Networks Release Original network Nickelodeon Picture format 1080i (HDTV) Audio format Stereo Original release June 8, 2013 – July 17, 2014 Chronology Preceded by iCarly Victorious External links Website Sam & Cat is an American teen sitcom that originally aired from June 8, 2013, to July 17, 2014, on Nickelodeon. It is a crossover spin-off/sequel of both iCarly and Victorious. It stars Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett from iCarly, and Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine from Victorious. The girls meet by chance during a bizarre adventure and become roommates, then start a babysitting business to earn extra money. The series was picked up for 20 episodes on November 29, 2012. It began filming in January 2013 and premiered on June 8, 2013. The first season was doubled to 40 episodes on July 11, 2013.1 At the Nickelodeon upfront meeting with advertisers on March 13, 2014, Nickelodeon programming president Russell Hicks stated that Sam & Cat had been renewed for a second season,2 and Adweek reported that an additional twenty episodes were ordered.3 However, other Nickelodeon sources stated that an official decision was yet to be made on whether the show would be renewed, leading to cancellation rumors after Nickelodeon put the series on a production hiatus on April 3, 2014.4 After airing 33 episodes, Nickelodeon released a promo stating two episodes remained to air.5 On July 13, 2014, after a three-month production hiatus, Nickelodeon canceled the series, having produced only 36 episodes of the 40 episode order.67 Media outlets attributed the cancellation to a salary dispute between McCurdy and Nickelodeon, an alleged feud between McCurdy and Grande, the leak of racy photographs of McCurdy, the rising musical career of Grande, and both actresses' desires to move on to other projects.68910